starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus and Twig
Rufus and Twigg 'are a duo of major characters in ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They are voiced by John Beach and Henry Mandell, respectively. The brothersThe Wizard of Gardenia (script) Rufus and Twig are pet animal stooges of the series' villain Lady Kale. They are a duo of wily and bumbling '''dweasels (dragon-weasels) bonded to her with the Dark Stone. With their ability for sniffing out wild magic bits, the two keep Kale informed of the news about magic jewels and on the Jewel Riders' actions and whereabouts, but as she often mistreats them and is rarely ever satisfied. In the show Rufus (the purple-skinned one with a gold collar) and his brother Twig are a pair of mischievous, clumsy and cowardly creatures that are always up to something. They and Lady Kale can understand each other (even if they often have trouble comprehend her), through the power of her Dark Stone, since they have located it in a wild magic portal in the woods and its power magically bonded them with her. She can also communicate with them remotely by using the Dark Stone like a cell phone. They are often seen alone on their own, either spying on and following the Jewel Riders or actively searching for magical items using their smell sense. When they are travelling with Lady Kale, tracking the magic with their noses, the dweasels are usually perched on the side wings of her Dragon Wagon but they can also be inside the cabin at times. Quite often they get dressed in various costumes, including even cross-dressing on multiple occasions (one script actually refers to them as "Dweaselvestite" when they try to pass as a human woman and also says they "smell horrid", at least for the wolvesFashion Fever (script)). File:Dweasels 03.png |Jewel Quest, Part I File:Dweasels 04.png |Song of the Rainbow File:Dweasels 05.png |Song of the Rainbow File:Dweasels 06.png |Song of the Rainbow File:Dweasels 02.png |Travel Trees Can't Dance File:Dweasels 09.png |Home Sweet Heart Stone File:Dweasels 10.png |Home Sweet Heart Stone File:Dweasels 12.png |Dreamfields File:Dweasels 13.png |Full Circle Dweasel 23.png|Fashion Fever File:Dweasels 18.png |The Wizard of Gardenia Dweasels 24.png|Mystery Island Dweasels 26.png|The Fortune Jewel Dweasels 25.png|The Fortune Jewel Dweasels 31.png|Lady of the Lake in background) in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] Rufus and Twig are both wise-cracking, very nervous, and always overreacting to the situations. Prior to their recruitment by Lady Kale, Rufus and Twig have lived in the Dweasel Nook with their better-spirited cousins Pepe and Gidney. They used to live in mortal fear of Merlin's wrath and now they both fear and admire Kale for her evil power. They are fiercely loyal to their mistress (called by them "Witchy Thing", "Witchy Witch", "Witchy One", or the "Great Witch"), even as she has no respect for them and regards them as "idiots" and "sniveling cowards". The harsh and short-tempered Kale even often physically abuses the two, chocking them or kicking and throwing them around, whenever they hesitate to obey her orders or just annoy her with their failures and antics. The dweasels themselves have a contempt Kale's beloved dragon Grimm as "dumb" and they also despise good animals. Dweasels 34.png|Jewel Quest, Part I File:Dweasels 21.png|Travel Trees Can't Dance Dweasels 35.png|Rainbow Jewel File:Dweasels 11.png|Home Sweet Heart Stone Dweasels 33.png|Home Sweet Heart Stone Dweasels 28.png|Morgana File:Dweasels 14.png|Morgana Dweasels 27.png|Morgana File:Kick.png|Morgana Dweasels 29.png|Fashion Fever Dweasels Grimm.png|Mystery Island Throw.png|Mystery Island pointing at the results of Princess Gwenevere's spell "Lady of the Lake" ]] Rufus and Twig later (between the events of the seasons one and two) temporarily relocate to the Dweasels Nook with Grimm after Kale's destruction in the episode "Full Circle" and before her return in "Morgana". During that time, they are sad for her being gone but are happy of having the Dragon Wagon for themselves. Eventually, in the show's next to final episode, "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon"), they along with Kale herself end up magically turned into statues by Merlin's champion, Princess Gwenevere, using the Staff of Avalon. Appearances *First season: "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Can’t Dance", "Song of the Rainbow", "Wizard's Peak", "The Faery Princess", "Badlands", "Home Sweet Heart Stone", "Dreamfields", "Revenge of the Dark Stone", "Full Circle" *Second season: "Morgana", "Fashion Fever", "Prince of the Forest", "The Wizard of Gardenia", "Mystery Island", "The Fortune Jewel", "Spirit of Avalon" (demise), "The One Jewel" (cameo) Behind the scenes Rufus and Twig's Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible descriptions read "Humbling Bumbler" and "We bow at such Immensity". They have been originally conceived as a pair of large fur-covered actual weasels and can be still seen as such even in some late-stage production sketches (such as the one above). Twig was dubbed by Marco Kröger in German. Legacy Rufus and Grimm later inspired the character of Scourge in A''valon: Web of Magic'', a bumbling, not very intelligent, humming, hunched apelike creature with long arms, big round eyes, rows of pointy teeth. It is a magic tracker, but not very good, that gathers magical stones and information for the Dark Sorceress. Twig also almost shares his name with Avalon's Tweek. References Category:Animals Category:Evil characters Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Sidekicks